The Good Life
by Ikizuko
Summary: This follows James' year through Hogwarts. he has lived a very sheltered life being the son of the chosen one and all but the following years will more than make up for it! There will be loads of drama and a wacky family to help it along! And with his best friend Ravenna Dursley being a cousin... R&R
1. Chapter 1

So this was what it felt like. James Sirius Potter was finally going to Hogwarts, the fabled halls of which held the meany secrets of his dad's adventures and the darkness of the Final Battle. Of course it wasn't a surprise he had been accepted, after all he had managed a windless disarming charm at age 9. It was different altogether to be able to go to school alongside these multitude of children who weren't just kin.

Naturally he had lived a rather sheltered life, being the son of the saviour Potter whom no one could seem to get enough of. In reality he had talked o perhaps a couple people his age or around it and all of them were children of his parents's friends and colleagues. His one true friend was Fred, his uncle George's son who was starting Hogwarts alongside him.

The people at the platform all stood and gaped as their family passed. _Here we go again_ he thought and the look of consternation on his father's face was evident as he very well hated the attention. He could blame himself for anything and everything and this case was no different. Albus was off somewhere with Rosie and Lily and Hugo seemed to be caught up in a discussion of the utmost importance. Uncle Ron's family didn't need yo be here per se but had decided to show up as most of the Weasley clan was here and he would never, as he sweared on many occasions, give up an opportunity to miss a day of work. I saw Louis run up to Al so that meant Vic and Dom had also arrived. _Where was Fred!_ He was getting really impatient now. He looked at the clock, 10:53 it read. My dad who was not so stealthily being photographed, looked towards me and broke out into a smile. "Ready to go?" he asked"But..." "It's OK, I'm pretty sure George must be arriving soon. He's always had a tendency to cut things a bit close. Best save a compartment, shouldn't you?" I agreed with him and instantly felt a dozen cameras go off. "Ignore them" he whispered in my ear "I know it seems hard but you just go enjoy yourself and don't let what anyone says change your mind about anyone"

I was positive he meant not to pay heed to any rumours circulating about him. "Sure" I said and putting on a brave face gave him and mom a huge bear hugged bounded off. "We've got nothing to worry about with this one." I heard mum remark to Auntie Mione. "Yeah... but with Fred around you should keep a toilet seat in mind" and they both chuckled. I shook my head. I must have heard that wrong. Well lets hope that mom is right.

It seemed as though I passed the entire population go Hogwarts before finding an empty compartment. Some people ignored me while others looked back to confirm if it was me indeed. Finally, I found a compartment and settled down. Two minutes later Freddie walked in. I immediately beckoned him over and it was only then a realised there was a strange girl with him. I gave him a puzzled look and he replied with a shrug. She came in and immediately introduced herself in a definitely accented voice, "I'm Ravenna, Ravenna Dursley."

"American I suppose. Hi, I'm James Potter." I heard a small gasp come from her. So she had heard of me, or more accurately my dad, as well.

"Actually, my dad is British but moved to the States just after his 18th Birthday. You see, he is a muggle and so is my mum, so I don't know too much about this world."

"Well, it seems you know my father, or whatever they say about him anyways." I replied bitterly. I mean honestly could people stop seeing me through my dad!

"Actually, it was my dad who told me. And yes, he is a muggle" she said looking at our expressions, " But they are also cousins." Ravenna knew this to be true. Upon receiving her Hogwarts letter not weeks from when they moved back to London, her mom had laughed, thinking it was a practical joke but my dad had gone pale. He held that glint in eye which only came into them when a lot of things seemed to be going through his head. He knew a surprising lot about these 'wizards' and it was just the night before that she had finally managed to get him to fess up about his cousin(of who's existence she hadn't known about) to be the saviour, or so he hoped of the world. It had revealed a lot about his past, how he was an overweight bully with parents blind to his many faults. After Harry had left and so did they, he completed his education at Smeltings, corrected his ways, and at the first opportunity he got, moved away from his parents to a better life. It was slow at first, but he soon found he had an incredible head for managing numbers and in a matter of years, he was leading one of the largest insurance companies in the world. He still remained a reserved man and had just decided to move with his wife and daughter to London, where his heart truly lied.

Ravenna had always managed to get out of tough situations somehow. Once she was called in by the principal for throwing her bag and breaking a fan. However, right in the middle of the meeting, two more fans seemed to fall right next door, leading the principal to believe all were faulty and rush out and her to be left Scott were many such instances and as they accused are and more often, you could see the glint in dad's eyes.

"Wha...at?" James splutters while Freddy looked thunderstruck. "I didn't know my dad had any cousins."

"Well the, you should ask him for the story." She replied putting out her hand"Friends?"

"Sure." _Well,_ James thought, _this was gonna make a hell of a letter._


	2. Chapter 2

Harry watched worriedly as his son boarded the train. A wistful expression swept across his face as he thought of how the place had change his life. Of course, this wouldn't be such a major transition for James who grew up in a magical household surrounded by love, but it still would mark a milestone in his life.

It wasn't James he worried about. He certainly took after his namesake, though he was gentler. He would definitely have a great time with Freddy since they were already inseparable and hopefully make some more sensible friends. No, it was Lies he was worried about. Lily, the sweetheart. The fiery redheaded cracker taking so much after his mother, who's sole confidant had been James. Everyone knew he was the only one who could get her to open up and reveal a softer side. Well, at least she would grow independent.

He walked over to Ginny who was talking to Ron and Mi. It was then that he got the shock of his life! Dudley, a much fitter looking one, was walking on the platform with his arm around a very pretty lady and a girl around James' age holding his hand. He saw him kiss the girl on the head and the lady hug her as she boarded the train.

He had a wistful expression on his face as he saw her leave and surreptitiously glanced around the platform. He seemed to spot Harry and looked again for confirmation and noticed the cameras surrounding him. He said a few words to his wife, as Harry assumed, and together they headed over to where he was standing talking with his friends. Dudley actually seemed bashful as he approached.

"Hiya Harry"

Everyone including the cameras turned to see who this muggle was. Harry held out his hand "Hey Dudley."

He could see the recognition dawn on the faces of his friends.

"how've you been Big D? I came around to see your parents and if they'd escaped and was informed you had left them and moved to the States."

Dudley seemed embarrassed by all the attention he seemed to be receiving. "Well…yeah. I just realised how horribly they treated you and how horrible they were and tried to start again."

"Good for you. I realised near the end that all the acts weren't completely your fault. It was just the way you were brought up."

"I honestly give Marls most of the credit. Marls, meet Harry, my cousin and Gary meet Marlene Dursley my wife."

"Hi." She said in a friendly voice "I've heard so much about you."

Harry bashfully stared back. "Well, it was great meeting you. But I think the press have got enough juicy gossip to last them a fortnight so let's move this discussion to a coffee shop where I can introduce my friends." There was a collective murmur of approval and we all headed towards one nearby.


End file.
